


Swaying

by Distantvampire



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantvampire/pseuds/Distantvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been drinking again. Bruce is bashfully noticing Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swaying

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my work tends to be stand alone, short prose. I might expand them, especially if people enjoy them! Let me know what you think!

Tony was drunk. It’s wasn't surprising, and at least he wasn't the sloppy drunk like he was at his last big party. He learned since then and now it made it almost endearing watching him.

Bruce leaned against the door frame with a glass of water in his hand, a smile on his face. He didn’t drink often, and especially not if Tony had more than a few. It was something about relinquishing control, slipping even just a bit, and it made him nervous. 

There was music on in the lab. This wasn't a big shock, there was frequently music on in the lab and usually it was something loud and strong. Normally it was more power and less about the message. He didn't know the name of the song, but it was softer than Tony’s usual choice in music. Lately it had been softer songs - more lyrics than music and it seemed like Bruce sometimes even caught him humming along. It sounded nice, the parts that Bruce did catch. he was too busy paying attention to something else entirely anyways.

Right now, the most captivating, the most precious thing was watching Tony sway in time with the music still nursing a drink. Bruce gave him silent praise he though Tony had amazing dexterity for someone three sheets to the wind. “Keep up Dummy!" He heard Tony say as the robot served as an insufficient dance partner. Tony angled his hips, rolling them, swaying in time with the music. Bruce couldn't help but think all the millions of things he had avoided about his friend. He shouldn't have paid attention at all and yet it wasn't as if Tony gave him an option. Tony knew he was magnetic, he had used it to his advantage his entire adult life.

Bruce had been noticing too much recently. Bruce had always been good at reading people and especially since the Other Guy started making his appearances. He could measure a person accurately, he saw what was a defense mechanism he saw what was a ploy. It came with the territory of not trusting anyone. It was in this regard that he and Natasha were alike; they both made a living of seeing what others didn't want them to see. In Tony's case it was the way that he seemed to be grander and larger than life. It was a ploy to hide how he was at the core. He wanted someone to push through. Bruce was certainly strong enough but he couldn't say that he felt he was worthy.

Tony twirled then, his blue eyes twinkling as they settled on Bruce. “C’mere," He called out, raising a hand towards Banner. “Tony, I don’t dance." He answered, waving off the approach.

"You do now Green Bean!" Tony grabbed the hand as it waved near him and pulled Bruce close suddenly. Their fingers knotted, Tony noticed the light rosy blush that rose to Bruce’s cheeks, and Tony moved to put his drink smoothly into Dummy’s waiting claw. He took Bruce’s water, set it down, and spun them.

"Tony - come on!" It was a soft protest, a soft whisper, and Bruce was alarmingly aware of just how close they were. There was a whimper as Tony put his free hand on the small of Bruce’s back and tugged them close. “Ah, Bruce, I think I’m liking this too much." Tony murmured and then went back to humming as they swayed with the music.

Bruce, bashful suddenly, couldn't help but nod. He certainly was liking it too.


End file.
